


The Library

by shipperslife



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperslife/pseuds/shipperslife
Summary: Clark goes to Wayne Enterprises for an interview with Lucius Fox. What he gets is way more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

Clark exited the spacious office of Lucius Fox. A bit distracted by the interview he had just conducted. He needed to get home and organize his notes, he could feel that the new governmental facility being built with cutting-edge technology from Wayne Enterprises and Lex Corp was nothing good, but he still hadn't found anything incriminating. He was so distracted he didn’t notice the billionaire walking right into him. Clark’s notes went everywhere and he almost cursed out loud.

He quickly got down and started gathering them, but when he looked up he saw a confused Bruce Wayne staring at him. When their eyes met, Mr. Wayne blinked a few times still in confusion. Clark almost rolled his eyes, it was pathetic, had the billionaire boy never stumbled across someone? “Oh, hi! I’m so sorry for that.” Clark said trying to get out of there as quickly as possible and not cause a scene.

“What? Oh, it was nothing.” Mr. Wayne looked around, without trying to help Clark gather his papers and notes.

That was awkward. And rude. What a douchebag!

“I-I have to go.” Clark got up and went as fast as he could to the elevator, hitting the button to the first floor a bit too hard. Though, before the doors could completely shut down a book stopped them, Clark saw as Bruce Wayne entered the elevator holding the door with a smug.

“You forgot your book” he said as he gave Clark a book he had never seen in his life. Still he took the book, feeling very confused. “I’m Bruce Wayne by the way.”

 _“Oh, believe me, I know”_ Clark said under his breath, hoping Mr. Wayne didn’t hear him. But it was true, Bruce Wayne’s reputation preceded him. And if the stories Clark had heard about how Mr. Wayne treated reporters, then the man of steel was not sure how to proceed.  Wayne’s hand was still extended in his direction for a handshake that had now turned awkward due to how long Clark was taking to shake it. Finally, he went for it. “I’m Clark Kent, from the Daily Planet. And I’m sorry Mr. Wayne, you must be mistaken, the book isn’t mine.”

“It isn’t? Sorry, I must have been mistaken indeed, Mr. Kent.” The man said with a different voice, a lower voice. He let go of the door and took a key out of nowhere, opening something in the elevator panel. “I _think_ that is actually a book from my library. I _think_ I should get there to return it, do you want to come _see it_?”

Clark looked at the book on his hands _Quantum Mechanics: The Principles And The Physics_. Clark doubted that Bruce Wayne would read or have such a book. That invitation was something else. Wayne’s reputation really did preceded him, he was hitting on a random guy he’d only met and inviting him over to _see his library_. Clark wasn’t a very lustful man, his desires and curiosities didn’t drive him, but being hit on by Bruce Wayne and the thought of going to bed – or something like that – with the man really brought something out of him. It was a one of a kind opportunity for a guy like him. It was now or never, and Clark chose now.

“Sure, Mr. Wayne, I’d love to see _it_.” He answered going for a smile.

“So, tell me Mr. Kent, what was someone like you doing at Wayne Enterprises?” the billionaire leaned in one of the walls, looking smug.

“Just interviewing Lucius Fox for a piece.”

“For a case?” Wayne’s eyes changed their glow became something darker.

“Y-yeah” Clark involuntarily stuttered.

“Do you need my help?” Wayne said with a low grow. Help? What kind of help was he offering? “Don’t worry, we’re almost there. Could you lend me your tie?” That day got weirder and weirder. What did Bruce Wayne want with his tie? If he blindfolded Clark he was out of there. BDSM with a man who he had just met was a line he wasn’t willing to cross, what would this become? Fifty shades of Wayne?

He gave his tie to the man anyway. Mr. Wayne then got closer and closer to him, cornering him in the elevator and looking up still with his smug smile, when he started tiptoeing to reach something Clark realized what was going on. He was covering the camera. When he finally covered it, he tripped and fell right into Clark’s arms.

Their eyes met and before the man of steel could stop himself he was kissing Bruce Wayne. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, being interrupted by a robotic voice. Wayne stepped back looking at him with surprise on his face. “Identification, please” the voice said.

“40 15 168 Michigan” The billionaire said without looking at Clark. Wow, his secret _library_ needed a password.

As the door opened to reveal the room, Clark saw it was not a library nor anything the alien could have imagined, as he walked inside a huge screen lit up with a shield on it. A shield that Clark – Superman – knew way too well.

“What the hell was that?” Batman’s growl asked behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's day was going well until he sees Superman in the middle of the Wayne Tower, then it goes even better.

Bruce was going to talk to Lucius Fox when his day was interrupted by no one other than Superman. It all happened really fast. He exited the elevator, took a turn and went to talk to Lucius’ secretary, when this tall man coming out of nowhere hit him. Papers were everywhere.

When Bruce looked down he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, those wide shoulders, that hair and then he looked up. Yes, Superman was there collecting his papers kneeled in front of him. He couldn’t even contain his shock. What was so urgent that Superman came all his way to Gotham? Something big was going on. His thoughts were so loud he almost didn’t hear when Kal said in a weak voice “Oh, hi! I’m sorry for that.” Wow, what a pathetic disguise.

“What? Oh, it was nothing.” He looked around to make sure no one was seeing him talking to a disguised Superman. That was when the alien stood up and went to the elevators muttering a weak “I-I have to go.”

Bruce was so distracted he didn’t realize that Kal wanted him to follow. He probably had something important to tell that couldn’t be told right there. He looked around again, this time looking for an excuse to go after the man, taking a book from Lucius’ waiting room shelf, he ran to the elevators managing to put the book in between the doors before they closed.

“You forgot your book” He said, leaning so as to stop the door from closing and noting that they were alone there, one less thing to worry about, but there was still the matter of the cameras and audio recorders. “I’m Bruce Wayne by the way.” He put his hand out for a handshake, deciding to proceed with caution, someone could be listening.

“Oh, believe me, I know” Kal said under his breath. Bruce would have to ask him about that. How did he find out his secret identity? Was it something only Superman could do or a security breach? Could anyone else find out using the same ways? “I’m Clark Kent, from the Daily Planet. And I’m sorry Mr. Wayne, you must be mistaken, the book isn’t mine.” Wow, he even made up a name and a job. Bruce made a mental note to look up if Clark Kent really existed.

“It isn’t? Sorry, I must have been mistaken indeed, Mr. Kent. I think that is actually a book from my library.” He went in and took out the key from his pocket, opening the secret panel in the elevator and using the key. “I think I should get there to return it, do you want to come see it?” It was humorous to dance around the subject like that. He hoped Kal got the idea that he wanted to take them somewhere private so they could talk.

Superman looked at him and then at the book, a smile at the corner of his mouth. The book was obviously something Brucie would never read, even to Batman _Quantum Mechanics: The Principles And The Physics_ would be too much. Humorous indeed.

“Sure, Mr. Wayne, I’d love to see it.” The alien answered giving a smile filled with the whitest teeth that only Superman could have.

How could he hope to fool anyone like that? And what was so big that he had to call in Batman but so discreet that he had to come in disguise?

“So, tell me Mr. Kent, what was someone like you doing at Wayne Enterprises?” The question was clear: what is going on?

“Just interviewing Lucius Fox for a piece.” The answer was not as clear. What did it mean? Was Fox in some sort of trouble?

“For a case?” Bruce’s mind was racing through every possible scenario. Was Lucius in danger or putting someone in danger?

“Y-yeah” That weak answer didn’t clarify anything, but it made it clear that whatever it was Superman wasn’t comfortable with sharing it in an elevator where they could be heard.

“Do you need my help?” Kal-El didn’t answer. Ok, really important and secret type of case. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there.” He reassured the alien, noting also that they were really close to getting to the secret floor in the Wayne Tower basement. The camera on the elevator was prepared to send an altered image of the elevator, showing it empty and on the last known floor, but just to be sure on such a discreet occasion Bruce had the thought of covering the camera. “Could you lend me your tie?” Superman’s fake tie was cheap and he’d probably never use it again. Unlike Bruce’s designed tie, so it was understandable to ask for it.

Kal gave his tie a bit reluctantly – Bruce made another mental note to give him a good tie to use in his disguise, that one didn’t even go with the rest of his outfit.

The elevator was ridiculously tall, to get to the camera Bruce had to tip toe even and in an embarrassing moment when the elevator stopped on the last underground floor he lost his balance and fell right onto Superman. “Identification, please” a robotic voice spoke.

Bruce was so embarrassed he didn’t push from Superman right away and as he opened his mouth to give the password the man of steel closed the distance between them, kissing him. Bruce’s head was about to explode. What had just happened? Was this part of an intricate plan? Was this a joke?

“Identification, please” the voice sounded again, waking Bruce from his trance, he pushed away from the alien.

“40 15 168 Michigan” Bruce muttered out trying to understand what was going on but avoiding Superman’s gaze. Could it be mind control? Who would do that?

The door opened to his secret floor on the Wayne Tower, Kal-El walked in activating the sensors. As the room lit up all Bruce could say was “What the hell was that?”

Superman turned around, looking at him with surprised and terrified eyes. “I didn’t know.” He took a step back. “I swear I didn’t know.”

Bruce came closer, but Kal stepped back again. “You didn’t know what?” He came closer again, until he managed to press Kal against one of the tables. He knew the alien could easily get out, but he was so shocked he let Bruce get closer and put his arms on the table by each of his sides.

“I didn’t know you were him” Kal looked at him up and down. “I’m sorry.”

“What? Then why are you here? At Wayne Enterprises?” Bruce’s voice was low and dangerous.

“I’ve told you! I was interviewing Mr. Fox!”

“For a case?”

“Yes, but also for a piece.”

“A journalistic piece?”

“Of course, that’s what reporters do!”

“So you’re actually a reporter? Clark Kent from the Daily Planet?”

“Why would I lie about that?”

“I thought you were undercover! And you wanted to talk to me about something. I mean what the hell? You’re a reporter?”

“And you’re Batman! Want to bet what is stranger?”

“Why did you come with me then?”

Clark pushed him away and started going to the elevator.

“What is this now? An inquisition?” He blurted out mad.

“No, I just want an explanation. Why did you kiss me?”

Clark stopped on his tracks.

“Damn it, B! Because I thought you were hitting on me. Not you _you_. I thought Bruce Wayne wanted to “show me his library” and I went along with it. I wasn’t expecting the Batcave!”

“Why did you use air quotes for _show you the library_? If you didn’t know I was Batman then what…” The sudden realization made him also realize how stupid he had been. “Oh. You thought… _Oh_ …”

“Stop it! I really need to go, I’ve got lots of things to do and a whole article to write, let’s go” Kal got into the elevator.

“But wait!" Superman looked at him as he grinned "I still haven’t shown you my library.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first fic I've actually manage to finish, yay! Hope you like it and forgive me for the grammar I'm writing this while I'm really sleepy, so it may not make 100% perfect sense.


End file.
